


Nobody's Side

by sasstasticmad



Category: Chess - Rice/Ulvaeus/Andersson, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Chess, Cold War, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasstasticmad/pseuds/sasstasticmad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world gathers to watch two champions battle it out on a field of black and white. </p><p>(A Chess/Force Awakens AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Side

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen or listened to "Chess: In Concert", I recommend doing so immediately. It features the lovely Idina Menzel, Adam Pascal, and Josh Groban. It also features the absolute jam "One Night in Bangkok"
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on the fic through your method of choice. I'm mygrandmathinksimsassy on tumblr.
> 
> Also check out Obire-y's wonderful art for the AU- http://obire-y.tumblr.com/image/145172503350
> 
> Enjoy!!!

He’s been restless since they got off the plane. He always is when he is about to compete and he drums his fingers on the arm of his seat just to fill the silence of the car. His heart pounds in his ears and he loathes and loves the feeling all at once.

Kylo can already see the picturesque hotels out the window, the charming inns that are filled to the brim with gawking members of the press and chess devotees alike, and it is absolutely peachy to have finally made it to Takodana.

He is alive and his blood sings at the thought of the spectacle he has caused. It is always wonderful to be back in the spotlight, no matter how harshly it burns.

\--

His second is unaffected. Rey sits stiffly against the plush seat and thumbs through an enormous pile of local and international newspapers, trying to absorb any detail that might prove beneficial to themselves or their sponsors. He can barely see her and yet he watches anyway with the slow turn of the page serving as a steady reminder of each passing second.

“The papers still hate you,” she says matter-of-factly, her eyes smiling at him from across the top of the page. “You’re the villain just as you thought you’d be.”

“People don’t like seeing the better man win,” he says and she rolls her eyes at him. “I don’t care if they like me. I care if they pay me what I’m worth." 

“Humble as always, Kylo,” Rey says, setting the newspaper in the seat next to her. She looks out the window and he devours the view of her profile. She wears the black-framed glasses that she only ever puts on during training and she is every schoolgirl fantasy he has ever had. “No wonder the press seems to pity me.”

“What they say?” He asks and she grins. When she had first become his second, everyone had called her a whore and left it at that. It’s only lately that she’s become Saint Rey, martyr of the chess world.

“According to them, I’m your gentle companion,” she tells him, her voice all propriety and primness, and his laugh fills the entirety of the train car. “I’m the beauty that tamed the beast and they all seemed very relieved to know you aren’t completely running amok.”

“If they only knew,” he says and she sticks her tongue out at him.

\--

When they check into their hotel, his mouth is on her cunt as soon as the door to the room closes. She tastes of the sun, of the wins he’s had and the ones they will share together, and he is intoxicated. He drinks as deep as she will let him until she yanks his head upward to taste her juices on his lips.

Rey uses his tie to tether his hands to the bedposts and makes him beg to come inside of her after she has used him to her heart’s content. It is as close to heaven as he will ever get and he does not deserve her at all.

\--

She looks thoroughly unruffled in a black suit as she drags him to the first of what will end up being a million press conferences during their time in Takodana. He wears the t-shirt that had been that morning’s undershirt and he hasn’t shaved in two, maybe three days. They both pretend this isn’t a deliberate calculation on his part.

“Be nice,” she warns and the click of her heels is the only other noise in the hallway. “They like the champion from the Republic. They could like you too if you weren’t so keen on antagonizing him.”

She has this annoying quality of always being right and what’s worse is that she knows it.

“They need me to be an asshole,” Kylo says, stealing an apple from one of the hotel’s immaculate fruit bowls and crunching into it a little louder than intended. She sighs exasperatedly and he grins. “I’m only providing a much need service for all of my fellow players by ensuring we get coverage. You should really be thanking me.”

“I’ll thank you if you don’t end up ruining the conference,” Rey says, trying to clean him up as best she can. She straightens an imaginary wrinkle with a determined expression and he wishes they were back in the room so he could get a head start on receiving his proper gratitude.

\--

It only takes ten minutes for the conference to go to shit.

The questions start of as they always do.

 

_“Do you admit to verbal attacks against your opponent and his countrymen?”_

 

_“Are you only doing this for the money?”_

 

_“Do you realize how outrageous your demands are?”_

 

The answers to all of these questions are yes and always will be, but the press likes to pretend that each year’s interrogation will somehow bring to light new revelations about his affinity for the game. 

It’s like a Christmastime conversation with an elderly aunt and he can hardly keep from collapsing of boredom when some hotshot rookie decides to rile him up.

“Mr. Ren. I have a question for you,” he says this in the most pompous voice Kylo has ever heard. Kylo wants to say that Mr. Ren is his father, make a joke that flies over most of their heads, but decides against it. His father wore a different name and it is one he never cares to share ever again.

“What is it?” Kylo answers lazily, raising his eyebrows and taking a sip of the Evian he had requested.

“We all know your second is a girl,” the reporter says as if this is some great revelation. “Any explanation for that, lover boy?” He winks up at his interviewee and half the crowd laughs.

“What did you say?” He sets the water down and he stares at the shithead reporter who seems to think Rey is just a lucky groupie that fucked her way to international notoriety. 

“Why is your second a girl, lover boy? ” The idiot asks him this as though he were a rambunctious toddler who had peed on the wall and the not the greatest player left on the circuit.

It is the easiest thing in the world to storm out of the conference and it is even easier to accidentally shove the reporter as he walks out.

Kylo can hear the whispers as he storms down the hall and it will have spread like wildfire by the time the match starts.

 

\--

 

The First Order wanted a show to draw the audiences back home. They’re probably thrilled to be getting more than they paid for already.

 

 

 

 


End file.
